fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fair Bears/References
*This is the first episode of the tenth season that Mr. Turner doesn't appear in at any moment. *In the United States, this episode is not be available to purchase on iTunes or Google Play, but is available for purchase on Amazon Instant Video. **However, both this episode and Return of the L.O.S.E.R.S. are available to purchase on the Canadian iTunes and Google Play. *It is revealed that Chloe is a huge fan of The Fair Bears. *This is The Fair Bears' first appearance in the series. *'International Airdates' **This episode premiered in the Philippines on June 10, 2016. **This episode premiered in the United Kingdom on August 18, 2016. **This episode aired in Germany on October 18, 2016. *''Care Bears'' - The Fair Bears is a parody to the group of multi-colored bear characters. *''Tofurky'' - The Tofookie that Chloe gives to her friends is a parody of Tofurky, a vegetarian turkey replacement made from a blend of wheat protein and organic tofu. *''Honus Wagner'' - A baseball player named Honus Wagner can be seen in a picture frame getting sucked by Mr. Crocker's Fairy Sucker-Upper invention along with a baseball bat, a rocket, a Mayor of Dimmsdale picture frame, a Crimson Chin action figure, and a baseball. *Timmy and/or Wanda trying to sneak out the door of Chloe's bedroom. *One of the characters mentioning Chloe's Tofookies. *This is the first time that Denzel Crocker appears with blonde hair, the second time will be Goldi-Crocks and the Three Fair Bears. *This is the third time Wanda was brainwashed. The first one was So Totally Spaced Out and the second was Mooooving Day. *The Titlecard shows a Fair Bears VHS tape signed by Chloe, but the episode shows her owning Fair Bears DVDs. *After Timmy says "Something terrible's happening in my mouth!", his eyebrows turn transparent for a single frame, revealing a portion of the background behind him. *'Cosmo:' Hey, Timmy and Chloe, check out this new app. This is what Wanda looks like with a beard! *'Wanda:' Gentlemen, get in line! ---- *'Chloe:' Let's start the fun with some healthy snacks. (Chloe puts a plate of cookies on a stool) *'Timmy:' (Timmy proceeds to reach for a cookie and takes a bite out of it, which he then spits out) Something terrible's happening in my mouth, this is not a cookie! *'Chloe:' It's better. It's a Tofookie, a cookie-like disc made with Tofu and something called Cricket Protein. *'Timmy:' Why!? *'Chloe:' Now let's bump up the fun! We're gonna watch the greatest television show ever made, The Fair Bears! *'Timmy:' That show is the worst, I thought it was cancelled. Why wasn't it cancelled? *'Chloe:' It was, but I have all 26 seasons on DVD! NEVER TOUCH THEM! ---- *'Wanda:' I don't wanna hurt Chloe's feelings, but those Fair Bears make me wanna cough up my Tofookie. Know what I mean, sport? Sport? (Wanda looks on a couch to see a pillow with Timmy's pink hat on) (The real Timmy is attempting to leave the room) Oh, I don't think so! (Wanda poofs Timmy back to the couch) *'Timmy:' Busted. ---- *'Fair Bear (on TV):' I'm Fair Bear, and I never cheat. *'Chloe:' Me, neither! Cus it's wrong! *'Better Bear (on TV):' I'm Better Bear, and I believe that no matter how good you are, you can always be better! *'Chloe:' (whispering) That's what I tell everybody! *'Timmy:' What's with you!? *'Happy Ray (on TV):' And I'm Happy Ray! Be happy, and that's an order. *'Chloe:' Sir, yes, sir. *'Cosmo:' I love The Fair Bears, but I'm not gonna lie guys, Happy Ray scares me a little. Guys? (Timmy and Wanda have been replaced by a pillow and a cushion) (The real Timmy and Wanda are attempting to leave the room) *'Wanda:' Busted. (Timmy and Wanda are poofed back to the couch) ---- *'Wanda:' Did you eat a Tofookie? Cus those things will turn on ya. ---- *'Chloe:' Am I dreaming, or are you guys actually getting along? *'Timmy:' We're beary beary good buddies now! *'Wanda:' I wuv everyone! (Wanda hugs Better Bear) *'Timmy:' We wore the Happy Hat! With wires, and blinking lights! (Timmy hugs Happy Ray) I smelled smoke. *'Chloe:' Wait, I've seen every Fair Bears episode like, a bazillion times, and I have never seen a Happy Hat. *'Wanda:' Who wants a hug? *'Timmy:' I do, I wuv hugs! The nice bears changed my brain! *'Chloe:' I'm not sure i'm wuving this. You brainwashed my friends! I can't believe I'm saying this, but... put Timmy's brain back the way it was. *'Better Bear:' We just made him a better bear! (Timmy hugs Chloe's TV, then Cosmo) *'Cosmo:' Boundaries, Timmy. You're creeping me out. *'Chloe:' This is not cool! Turn my friends back to the way they were! *'Fair Bear:' Hey, Chloe. Your smile turned upside down, maybe you should wear the Happy Hat too. *'Chloe:' Ahhh! The Fair Bears are bonkers, Cosmo! Poof them away! (Cosmo gets out his wand only to find out it has a portion missing with a bite mark in its place) *'Cosmo:' Sorry, I ate my wand in my sleep. I thought it was a Tofookie! ---- *'Fair Bear:' That wasn't beary fair. *'Better Bear:' I could be better. *'Happy Ray:' Let's sing The Revenge Song. Category:Episodes Category:References Category:Season 10 Category:Trivia